Through the Woods
by Aerysa
Summary: -DtB Fairytale Series- Story #3 - Little Red Riding Hood; oneshot


First of all, I have to say thank you to Miss Avarice and her Sappho piece... haha, served as inspiration for some of the events in this story :)

Secondly, I have to apologize to any Yin/Hei fans who read this... My Misaki/Hei fangirl always kicks in when it can! Which is like, whenever they are paired together in my story...

OOC throughout, as can be expected. This is the third of the set (if you will) of my DtB style fairytales. It's based on the Little Red Riding Hood, but I just couldn't think of a fitting title for the story that kept with that title.

Anyways, enjoy!!

**********

**Through the Woods**

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl who had long, wavy silver hair and stunning violet eyes. The girl's name was Yin. She lived with her parents Misaki and Hei. As she grew older, she started to wonder if there was something wrong with her. After all, her mother had silky mahogany tresses and her father, shiny ebony. She was the only one with pale hair to compliment her pale, porcelain skin.

Despite her worries, she had been assured by both her parents that there was nothing wrong with her; that she was beautiful the way she was. She believed them. It helped that her godmother had given her the fanciest cape she had ever seen. It was becoming her signature article.

The cape was a vibrant royal purple made of rich, luxurious velvet, and trimmed with faux fur. That wasn't all. There were also thin strands of silver and gold thread laced into the design. It was something only available to city dwelling folk; something she had never seen in her town's stores.

The girl liked to spend her time shopping with her mother, cooking with her father or playing in the field that led up to the forest. But her absolute favourite thing to do was spend time with her friend July. He lived on the other side of the forest and it was always a treat to visit him; it was something they did together as a family because the forest could be a dangerous place.

One day, news came for Yin; a letter addressed to her directly. With eager anticipation, she carefully opened the letter. When she read its contents, it was to discover a formal invitation from July to attend his birthday celebration. With bright eyes full of hope, she turned her attention towards her mother.

"Can I please go?" Yin asked quietly.

"Which day is it?"

"This coming weekend on Friday."

"I'm sorry dear," Misaki replied lightly, hating to dampen her spirit. "We were going to go to the city to visit your godmother that day. Don't you remember?"

"But…"

A crestfallen expression replaced the charming smile that had been visible just moments earlier. It wasn't that she didn't like her godmother, but it was a formal party for his birthday! She would rather spend time playing with July than go shopping with her godmother.

"Let me think about it and discuss this with your father. Perhaps we can let you go…"

"Really?"

"Yes, if your father approves," she answered with a smile. "Now wash up and get ready for lunch."

**********

"Darling, what do you think?"

"About what?" Hei asked as he pulled her closer.

Smiling softly, Misaki savoured the feel of them being close as they were lying in bed together. Yin had already gone to sleep, disappointed that they hadn't reached a decision regarding July's birthday party.

"Your daughter wanted to attend July's birthday party. Stop that… I'm being serious," she replied with a giggle as his hand found its way underneath her shirt, softly creeping towards her chest.

"I was being serious too," he answered with a laugh. "What's wrong with Yin attending? We've been to November's place before."

"I know… But we were supposed to visit Kanami on the same day. You know it's dangerous to pass through the forest."

"We could always cancel with Kanami…"

Misaki sighed as she rolled to her side so that she was facing him. The idea had crossed her mind as well, especially since Yin had been ecstatic with the invitation. Lost in her own thoughts, she slipped her hand across Hei's chest, the feel of her skin stroking across his.

"What is it now?" he asked, capturing her hand in his and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I thought of that too, but we can't. I already cancelled the last couple times. I promised I wouldn't…"

"We could always let her go by herself. She's old enough by now," he promised, feeling her tremble at the thought.

"It's too dangerous…"

"We'll call them before and let them know she's on her way. We'll take all the precautions necessary."

"Even so, what if something happens? We can't take that chance," Misaki protested.

"Sweetheart, I'm sure she'll be fine. We've been through there together on numerous occasions. Do you _really_ want to force her to go to Kanami's with us?"

"No…"

Hei turned onto his side so that he could face her. She worried too much. Yin would be careful; he was sure of it. To distract her from her worrisome thoughts, Hei grinned as he resumed his previous activity. Her skin was so smooth against his; it was a sensation he loved. When she turned her gaze to his, his grin broadened and he leaned in to kiss her, pressing her body against his.

"Mm… Hei…" she murmured breathlessly.

"What is it?"

"Kiss me again."

"I'll do more than that," he replied with a chuckle before he obliged.

**********

The next morning, Yin waited nervously as both her parents were in the kitchen with her. They had promised that they would reach a decision; they still hadn't informed her of what it was. Surely they would let her go… She wanted to know as soon as possible so she could focus on looking for a present.

"Yin, you must listen to me carefully," her father stated as he took his seat across from hers.

"What is it?" she asked nervously.

"We have decided that you may go, _but_ you need to be extra careful since we won't be going with you."

"Also, only if they agree to let you stay the night," Misaki added as she watched a radiant smile blossom across her daughter's features. "We will be back in the evening, but we won't take any chances. We'll pick you up the next morning – if they agree."

"Thank you! I promise I'll be extra careful!"

They both smiled at each other as she rushed out of her chair and dashed around the table to give them a big hug. That was the response they had been hoping for. Despite all the uncertainties, they ultimately hoped for her happiness above all else.

**********

"Honey, I want you to be careful. Mind your steps."

"I know."

"And no talking to strangers. Don't dilly dally and go straight to their house."

"I know, mother," Yin replied impatiently as she was finally heading over to July's place for his birthday party.

"Be safe. We've already called them so they know that you're coming."

Nodding in reply, Yin quickly turned around to leave, before her mother either started to cry or changed her mind completely. They had already spoken to July's parents and they said it would be alright for her to spend the night. As a result, she had packed an overnight back to bring with her, along with his present.

Despite her impatience towards her mother, she was still mindful of her words. All together, it should take her twenty minutes to reach their house, once she entered the forest. It would take ten minutes to reach the forest entrance; a total of thirty minutes for the entire walk.

Usually, she would stop by the flowers since she wasn't allowed to enter the forest on her own. Not this time. Instead, she headed straight into the woods, staying alert just like her father had taught her.

She was halfway there when she heard the sound of twigs snapping. A sliver of fear entered her heart as she wondered if her mother was right. Stopping in her tracks, she carefully looked around to see if she could spot anything out of place.

Nothing. All she saw were trees and stumps; the usual things found in the forest. Rustling of leaves startled her until she heard the sound of wings beating. Sighing softly, she relaxed as it was nothing to worry about. When she was about to resume her journey, her eyes widened as someone stood in front of her path.

"Why hello there."

Instead of replying, Yin took a step backwards. How was she supposed to get to July's place if he stood in her way? Her eyes assessed him and she didn't like what she saw. Something about his demeanor set off alarms. Perhaps it was the way he had shown up so unexpectedly; or the fact that his eyes seemed to be analyzing and memorizing her appearance.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he stepped towards her. "Would you like to come with me? I could take you where you need to go."

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," she stated, remembering her mother's words.

"My name is Genma Shizume. Now that I've introduced myself, you can hardly call me a stranger."

"P – Please," Yin replied nervously. "I need to be on my way."

"But you're such a sweet little darling! I just want to eat you up! Well, in a few years when you become a hot babe."

Terrified that he might kidnap her, Yin stepped back. She cowered in the midst of her favourite cape, wondering if this would be the last time she saw her family; or if she would miraculously make it to July's house. She finally stopped when she bumped into someone behind her.

"Careful there, little miss."

Whirling around in surprise as the person steadied her, Yin let out a small sigh of relief. Surely this Genma person wouldn't try anything when there was someone to serve as a witness. Before she could even say anything, she felt the air rushing past her. Turning around, she watched as the newcomer attacked the man with a small blade drawn.

"How dare you!" she cried in outrage.

"Whoa! Cool it lady. Who the hell are you?" Genma demanded.

"I am Mina Hazuki, the protector of all beautiful and innocent women. Prepare to die for your beastly attempt to sully such a delicate flower!"

"Hey she-man, what's it to you?" he inquired as he dodged her attacks. "She's not yet a woman."

"No, but she will be in a few years."

"Then you can wait those few years. I like her just the way she is now. I'll take her with me."

"No way!" Mina exclaimed. "She's coming with me!"

"Hell no, Amazon woman! I saw her first!"

"A foul fiend like you would destroy her delicate feminine essence!"

Yin didn't know what to say as she watched them fight. It had resorted to fists as Genma had been able to knock the blade from Mina's hand. She couldn't understand what they were saying, but the one thing she knew with clarity was the fact that she didn't want to go with either of them.

A movement in her periphery caught her eyes and she turned towards it. She could finally relax completely as she recognized July waving to her from behind a tree. Keeping her gaze on the fight, she quietly tiptoed her way towards her friend. Hopefully neither of them would notice.

"Why are you here?" she whispered when she finally joined him.

"We were getting worried when you didn't arrive. I came out to find you."

"Oh… Thank you. You didn't have to," she answered with a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"Of course I did. My precious guest still hadn't arrived yet. Shall we make a run for it while they're still busy?"

Nodding her head in reply, Yin watched as he held out his hand to her. Slipping her hand into his, they started at a quiet tiptoe until they were far enough to run without alerting them. No wonder why her mother had been so worried; there were crazy people who dwelled in the woods.

**********

"Eh? Where did she go?" Genma asked as they had finally managed to stop fighting, both of them out of breath.

He watched as Mina glanced around. The beautiful girl had disappeared! Before he could say another word, his only companion let out a low growl and lunged at his throat.

"You filthy animal!" she screamed. "You scared her away!"

"I think it was you, you psychotic bitch," he retorted.

And again, the two began to fight another round; this time for the sake of blaming the other over Yin's disappearance and not over Yin herself.

**********

_The end~_

**A/N:** If you couldn't tell who was supposed to be who, Genma is supposed to be the "wolf" who wants to eat her and Mina the "hunter" who saves her. Though really... She just wanted Yin for herself... haha! July replaced the grandma. Kanami was just extra for the sake of someone giving her the cape, since "grandma" is no longer in the story :) I think everyone else is pretty self-explanatory... hehe.


End file.
